


Protective Brothers

by AstridRaine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Although he did try to be a matchmaker, Amused and Confused!Blaise, Annoyed!Blaise, Blairon, Blaise giving Harry some crucial information, Blaise isn't taking any shit, Cute, Fred and George being protective brothers, Fred and George being typical brothers, Gen, M/M, Oblivious!Ron, One-Shot, Poor Ron, Pre Drarry - Freeform, Shovel Talk, and poor Blaise, but Harry doesn't understand subtlety, but of course the Chosen One is too oblivious to understand it, just for the Weasley twin's bday!, mentioned established relationship, minor blairon, over Ron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridRaine/pseuds/AstridRaine
Summary: After actually coming to terms with Blaise Zabini dating their little brother, Fred and George Weasley decide to give a little shovel talk to the enigmatic and elegant Slytherin.





	Protective Brothers

The first time Fred and George heard about Blaise Zabini finally succeeding in the wooing of their little brother, the two pranksters thought that it was the most elaborate joke ever. Of course, it didn't help that when the two of them finally came out with their relationship, it was on April 1st, not many people had believed them until a seventh year had caught Blaise kissing the hell out of Ron in the restricted section of the library the day after. That's when people started to react accordingly to the sudden and-frankly-unexpected relationship that-according to them-sprouted out of nowhere. 

"Gred!" Fred looked up as his twin barrelled in the seventh year dorm, he watched patiently as his twin fought to catch his breath. "Did you hear?"

"Hear what? Is it the sounds of us leaving this old place and starting anew, or us cursing the hell out of that pink toad? Because I can definitely hear-"

"Ronnie's dating someone!"

Fred choked on his spit and turned a wide-eyed gaze at his equally wide-eyed brother. For the first time, Fred Weasley was speechless, "who?"

"You know that brooding and fancy looking Slytherin with the enigmatic mum?" 

"Blaise Zabini?"

"Yeah, he's the one!"

 "Our Ronnie is dating a  _guy?_ And a hot one?" Fred asked disbelievingly. 

"I couldn't believe it either, but it's true. Winston saw them kissing in the library this morning."

A Slytherin," Fred repeated faintly, "our little brother is kissing-"

"And dating," George interrupted.

"-and dating a Slytherin." Fred could hardly even believe it. How did Ron even manage to nab himself a boyfriend, let alone a Slytherin? He still couldn't grasp the fact that a Slytherin wanted to actually date their brother, unless...

"What are you thinking in that head of yours, brother dear?" George asked tipping his head to one side at the contemplative look that had crossed Fred's face. 

"You know the history of Zabini's mum right?" 

"Of course," George said, "everyone knows it!"

"Well, what if her son is the same way? Just getting Ron for the sex and leaving him behind? What if he's exactly like his mum and kills Ron?"

George's eyes flew wide and he looked panicked, Merlin knew just how much he and his twin actually cared about their little brother, although neither of them was keen on showing it off too much. "What are we gonna do?" He asked.

 Fred set his expression determinedly, "Forge dear buddy, we do what every brother does to their sister's boyfriend."

"Except for the fact that Ron's not a girl," George pointed out trying not to let his smirk show. He already knew what his brother had up his sleeve from the very beginning. 

"Trivial matters," Fred said waving a hand airily. "Ginny wouldn't even let us come close to her new conquest, who is it this time?"

"Michael Corner," George said, "that Ravenclaw with the dark hair?"

"Ah yes, young Corner," Fred said mock wisely, "our little sister's going so far. But that's not the point!"

"We're gonna do the real deal, aren't we Fred?" George said mischievously. 

"You bet Merlin's arse we are! No pranks, we can't let them feel too at ease with our ways. Oh, this is gonna be fun-"

"We're gonna get them good-"

"-get  _him_ good-"

"-and make him-"

"-realize just what he's getting into when-"

"-he made the godforsaken decision to date our little brother." They both finished in unison grinning widely at one another before hurrying to the door. 

 ***

The twin's found their targets in the Great Hall, Blaise leaning back against the Gryffindor table and smirking as he chatted with Ron. Both of the watching Weasley's eyes darkened at the smirk, "he's totally planning something," Fred hissed at George before they both made their move when Blaise leaned down in an effort to kiss Ron. 

"Oh hello there, Ronnie! Couldn't miss you with your atrocious eating habits!" Fred said mock cheerfully as he squashed himself in between Ron and Blaise before the Slytherin could open his mouth, Fred shot a pleasant smile at him, "you don't mind if we sit here, right? It's only right to sit next to our brother."

George saw the confused looks Harry and Neville gave them, along with the exasperated but knowing look Hermione gave. Damn, that girl knew everything. 

"Yes, of course," Blaise said, at last, looking confused but annoyed. He grunted when George shoved down the table, not gently, so that he could squeeze next to his brother.

 "What do you want?" Ron asked looking sullen now that his boyfriend was farther away from him. 

"Now don't be like that, Ronnie," Fred said cheerily, ruffling Ron's hair while helping himself to some bacon. "Why George and I just want to spend time with our little brother!"

Ron looked suspiciously at them, "and why would you do that?"

"Don't ask questions, you don't want the answer to, little bro," Fred winked. Ron groaned that was always Fred and George's trump card whenever Ron was being extra 'curious'.

After breakfast, it was classes for the students of Hogwarts. OWLs were coming up and the professors pushed harder than ever during lessons. Since Fred and George were in seventh year and Ron and Blaise were in fifth, that meant the two pairs were in different classes and wouldn't see each other for the majority of the day. But that never stopped the two pranksters, whenever Ron and Blaise were being extra intimate or cuddly or just about to share a kiss, Fred or George, or maybe even both would pop up out of nowhere and pull Ron away, leaving a now heavily annoyed and extremely confused Blaise behind. 

This lasted for nearly the whole day and Blaise felt like he was dying, he hadn't kissed, touched, or even been in the same breathing distance as Ron before the Weasley twins somehow managed to interrupt them. Did he do something wrong? He had tried to be a good boyfriend, he knew what his reputation says, especially when it came to his mother. Ron had said he was trying his best, so why were his brothers suddenly so foreboding when it came to Blaise?

 Blaise knew he wasn't a Slytherin for nothing so mustering up his indignation and annoyance, he marched up to the Gryffindor tower after classes and dinner had ended (he had to sit at the Slytherin table because Ron was squished in between each twin). The Fat Lady looked at him with an unimpressed expression. 

"Password?" She asked boredly. 

Blaise sighed, "you know I'm not a Gryffindor."

"Well, I can certainly see that," she said eyeing the Slytherin robes Blaise sported. "But that's no excuse, the password is here for that exact reason."

 Blaise was just about to knock on her portrait, just to wipe that smug smirk off her face when he heard a voice calling from behind him. 

"Oi Zabini!"

Blaise turned to see Harry Potter hurrying toward him, all out of breath. He skidded to a stop and panted, Blaise raised a brow at the shorter boy. "Yes, Potter?" He asked curtly.

"I went to the Slytherin common rooms but Parkinson and Malfoy said that you'd gone up here," Potter said trying to regain his breath. "But I just wanted to let you know that Fred and George are asking for you. Apparently, Ron had gotten pissed that he wasn't even able to stay within a foot from you and he said and I quote, 'you two better apologize to him because he's my bloody boyfriend and I'm not having my two obnoxious brothers ruin this relationship for me.'"

 Blaise couldn't help but smile at that. He felt a strong rush of pride and love course through him, Ron actually cared enough to get mad at his own brothers on Blaise's behalf. He didn't know whether to kiss the redhead or to start grinning like a bloody sap in front of Potter. 

"Funny enough: I was actually looking for them too," Blaise said casually, trying to push down the sappy and unfamiliar feelings inside him. 

"Really?" Potter asked, standing up straight and fixing his glasses before taking a deep breath and sighing, "well then you should've gone down to the Transfiguration classroom instead of up here. Dammit, and Cho saw me running around the castle like a manic."

Cho? So Potter has a little crush on Chang huh? Blaise thought. To be honest he never would have guessed it, but of course, drastic measures have to be taken. Chang is, after all, still grieving over Diggory and Potter didn't need to waste time on her. 

"Chang? Seriously Potter?" Blaise said as he turned away from the Fat Lady who huffed at the Slytherin, and brushed past Potter. "You do realize that there is someone who would be perfect for you over at my house? Someone closer to you than you think but not as a friend? You did reject them after all." 

"I'm sorry, what?" Potter asked looking just as confused as Draco had always described. 

 "Never mind, Potter," Blaise sighed, "you're too oblivious to understand anyway." He left a confused and slightly disgruntled Potter behind and made his way down the moving staircase, making sure to skip the trick step, and found himself before the Transfiguration classroom. He sighed and rested a hand on the doorknob, "might as well get this over with," he muttered before slowly pushing the door open. 

The classroom was empty, of course, curfew had begun and Blaise had forgotten. Now he had to make sure he wouldn't get caught when he made his way back to the Slytherin dormitories. Blaise stepped farther into the room and looked around, "Hello?" he called. 

"Well well well, look who finally decided to show up," a voice came from the far corner of the room and Blaise would completely deny that the noise scared the living shit out of him.

"Cut the crap," he said finally making sure his voice didn't betray any of the surprise he felt. "I know you're both in there, Potter said so. We need to talk."

 "Well it looks like we're found out," Both redheads emerged from the shadows, and grinned widely and eerily at him. Blaise tried to conceal the shiver, Fred and George Weasley were always good fun, except when they're not, then they're actually pretty scary. But Blaise would never admit that. 

"So let's cut right to the chase alright?" Without waiting for a response, Fred gave Blaise the most serious look, the Slytherin had ever seen on the usually joking Gryffindor's face, "what are your intentions with our little brother?"

 Blaise blinked confused, that had been his dominant feeling throughout the whole day but this was just the cherry on top of the cake, "I'm sorry, what?" He asked politely. Even he knew the extent of the Weasley Twin's reputation and especially if there's family involved (and his boyfriend to be exact), things will just go downhill if he got rude right away. 

"We know about your, ah, reputation," George said joining his brother, so they stood side by side in front of Blaise, like a wall with red hair. "And we would rather Ron to not be killed or left feeling even more insecure than he feels before."

All confusion that Blaise felt evaporated in that instant. If there was one thing he hated more than anything, it was people assuming his personality and love life just because of his mother's issues. He loved his mother dearly but he hated what she did to all her other...husbands. Heck, Blaise didn't even have a father because of her. 

"You think I'm going to kill Ron or hurt him, just like my mum does to her husbands?" He asked his voice slightly shaking now with restrained anger. "No, you listen this time!" He plowed through when he saw both redheads open their mouths to speak. "See this is the problem with you stupid Gryffindors, you think that just because our parents are the way they are, that we're gonna be the exact same way! I can tell you that is not true and the proof is me and Draco, obviously you idiotic Gryffindorks think you're the rage especially because you're on the "Light Side" but has it ever occurred to you that there may be some Slytherins that don't want to stand by Voldemorts side?" He ignored the wince that came from the two men in front of him after he said Voldemort's name. 

 "So if that's all you want to say then you can just fuck off because I'm not explaining myself to a bunch of Weasleys who think they know the whole story when really, they don't even know the first chapter! I love Ron and I intend on showing it to him and washing away all that insecurity and shame he feels when he looks at himself and none of you can stop me!" Blaise finished his rant with a shout and stood there panting slightly and staring wild-eyed at the shocked and strangely quiet pair of twins in front of him. 

Any slight feeling of dread that Blaise had felt at the beginning of the day had replaced his sudden burst of anger and he realized just what he had said to the pair of brothers. Oh Merlin, what if they force him to break up with Ron? Blaise did say nothing would stop their relationship but if the Weasley Twins kept on doing what they did today, then there would be major problems with him and Ron. 

He was just planning on how to initiate his goodbye kiss to Ron when he heard Fred (or was it George?) finally speak: "guess we were wrong, huh, brother dear?"

"Guess we were," the other twin said cheerfully as if they hadn't just been shouted at by an angry Slytherin. He patted Blaise on the shoulder casually, "sorry about that mate. We just care you know? But make sure no one hears about this or else our reputation is scuppered." 

The first twin (it was hard to distinguish them when they stood so close together, but Blaise had a feeling this one was Fred) nodded and sent a winning smirk at the now silent Slytherin, "take care of him alright? Because if you don't-"

-There will be hell to pay!" Both twins said at the same time, still smiling but now with a threatening glint in their eyes. This time Blaise couldn't contain the shiver that ran down his spine and he stood still as both Weasleys brushed past him, hitting his shoulder slightly on purpose. After he was sure they were gone, Blaise finally moved. He made his way to the staircase, decided against it, and headed instead for the Slytherin dormitories. Seeing Ron right now would probably be pretty traumatizing for him, especially after recent events. He'll explain everything to his boyfriend the next day. 

As the Slytherin wove his way cautiously and silently to the Slytherin common room, he failed to notice the two pairs of watching eyes tracking his movement until he was out of sight. The twins gave each other a high five and smirked at their job well done, they had a feeling their little bro was in safe hands now.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I posted anything but I wanted to write something for Fred and George's birthday! Hope you guys liked it and Happy Birthday to the Weasley Twins!   
> Honestly, I liked how this one turned out! I'm proud of it and it's probably my longest one-shot...I think!
> 
> ~Astrid


End file.
